Unexpected
by lovely522
Summary: Just a normal person with a normal job, until Nikita meets Michael. They feel a mutual connection, yet there's a obstacle blocking their way. How will she deal with her feelings? How will it complicate her life?
1. The Puppy

_New story! I hope you like it! Please read and review! :)_

* * *

Nikita loves working in an animal shelter. There are so many animals brought in every day from all over the streets of New York. They all deserve affection and since they don't have a home, Nikita tries to give them as much love as she can.

Nikita walks to work with her Chihuahua, Pedro. The weather happens to be extra nice and sunny today. Something amazing will happen today.

"Morning Nikita!" Alex says as Nikita arrives at work.

"Morning!" Nikita goes into her office and puts her bag down. She removes Pedro's leash. She watches him run around the cages and greet the dogs. She chuckles.

"Nikita! There's a person out front who wants to look around!" Alex yells.

"Got it!" Nikita straights her shirt and leaves her office. She walks behind the front desk and sees a handsome man standing there. "Hi, welcome to Bideawee Shelter. How can I help you today?"

"Hi, I'm Michael. I'm looking to adopt something," Michael replies. He stares at the woman. She's absolutely gorgeous. As soon as he says 'adopt' her face lights up.

"Okay, that's great!" Nikita says. "Something in particular?"

"A dog. That'd be nice."

"Alright, follow me!" Nikita turns and walks into the room behind her as Michael follows closely. The room contains cages and cages of dogs and puppies. He could hear some barks, but mostly whines.

"Wow," Michael whispers.

"I know," Nikita says. "It's sad to think someone could just throw something so precious away." She bends down and picks up Pedro.

Michael looks over at Nikita. She's staring at all the dogs as she pets her own. Michael walks around looking through all the cages. They're all looking back at him. He smiles.

Nikita watches as Michael explores the room and all the dogs. It's beautiful to see people care about these animals. She starts to walk towards him and says, "Any breed or kind you're looking for?"

Michael turns around and glances at her. He looks down at the ground and embarrassingly laughs. "No. I don't know the first thing about dogs."

Nikita laughs with him. "It's okay. There's a first time for everything. What makes you want to adopt one?"

"My friend tells me they make great company," Michael chuckles.

"Well, your friend's not wrong," she smiles and looks down at Pedro. "They're wonderful company."

"Is that one yours?" Michael asks.

Nikita looks back up at Michael and grins. "Yes, this one is mine. I got him not too long ago. Somebody just left him on the street, tied to a pole outside a store."

Michael frowns. "That's awful." He moves closer to her and pets Pedro. "Now he's got an amazing person taking care of him though."

Pedro doesn't move, he just sits in Nikita's arms and enjoys Michael rubbing his head. "I hope so," Nikita whispers and kisses Pedro's hand. She focuses their attention back onto him. "Anyone catch your eye yet?"

Michael walks over to one of the cages with a Husky. The husky has white and grey fur with dark brown eyes. It is only a puppy. "This one."

Nikita smiled and stands next to him outside the cage. "This one is just a couple months old. We found him a couple months ago, in a dumpster." She looks at him with a sad and sympathy filled smile. "Would you like to hold him?"

Michael nodded.

Nikita put Pedro down and opens the cage. She gently grabs the little puppy and hands him to Michael. Michael holds him in his arms and he looks so adorable. "He's just," Michael stops because he's at a loss of words.

Nikita feels so happy seeing Michael so excited about this puppy. She loves when people realize what she sees in these animals. "Perfect?"

Michael looks at Nikita and smiles. "Yeah." Michael glances at his watch and he realizes he's almost late for work. "I have to go or else I'll be late for work. But he's the one I want to take home. I'll be back tomorrow." Nikita takes him back into her arms and puts him back into his cage. The puppy looks up at Michael and whines with his enormous eyes. "I'll come back for you, I promise," he whispers to the puppy.

Nikita nods and they walk back to the front desk. Michael takes a card. He also gets one of his business cards and gives it to Nikita. "It has my name and number on it. Please don't let anyone else take him."

"I promise I won't, but you have to promise me you'll come back tomorrow," Nikita replies. This man really wants that puppy. It makes her happy. It reassures her that he'll have a good home with someone loving to take care of him.

"I will. I promise I will," Michael says.

"I've never seem anyone so happy about adopting before," Nikita laughs.

"He's special," Michael replies. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. It's my pleasure to help these animals find homes, good homes."

The woman is so kind. Her passion and kindness is incredible. He can't wait to see her again. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Michael says happily on his way to the door. He stops and turns back to her. "I never got your name."

"Nikita," she smiles.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! I hope to update soon! Xx**


	2. Max

Nikita tried to keep herself busy as she waited for customers to come in, especially for Michael to come back. She played with Pedro and fed the dogs. She had a surprise visit though.

"Owen, stop," Nikita said as she tried to push Owen off of her. "I'm at work." Owen decided to stop by Nikita's work to see her. Nikita really doesn't like Owen coming by because he always distracts her.

"Come on," Owen smirked as he wrapped his arms around Nikita's waist. "Babe, there's no one here."

"Alex is in her office, so Owen stop." Nikita escaped out of Owen's grip. She was getting really annoyed with him. She turned around to the sound of the door opening.

It was Michael.

"Hi," Michael said as he entered. He immediately made Nikita feel better.

"Hi Michael!" Nikita said excitedly as she walked over to Michael. "Your puppy has been whining ever since you left." Her heart jumped up and down in her chest.

Owen watched Nikita's whole expression change as soon as the guy walked in. He raised his eyebrow. Suddenly, his jealously level shot up. He stared attentively at Michael.

"I came back as soon as I got off work," Michael chuckled. "I was thinking about him all day." Actually, Michael wasn't just thinking about the puppy all day, but he thought about Nikita all day. He couldn't wait to see her again.

Nikita felt oddly extremely happy to see Michael. "Well, let's go see him."

Nikita started walking to the back and Michael followed. He passed by the guy behind the counter and smiled at him, but he seemed to stare at him angrily. It made Michael feel uncomfortable, but he shook it off and looked back at Nikita. They stood outside the puppy's cage and he immediately ran to the edge.

Michael smiled, "Hey buddy."

Nikita opened the cage and took the puppy out. She petted him and handed him over to Michael. "Well?"

Michael patted his back and the puppy snuggled into Michael's arms. "Still perfect." Michael looked up at Nikita and smiled at her. "Thank you."

"No," Nikita said. "Thank _you_." Nikita kissed the top of the puppy's head and rubbed his back. "Look at happy you are," she said to the puppy. "Let's go back to the desk."

They walked back to the front and Owen was still there. "Owen, you can go. I have to work. I'll call you when I get off," Nikita whispered trying to push Owen out from behind the desk. He was making her feel uneasy.

"Do you really want me to leave?" Owen said unhappily.

"Owen, I'm with a customer." Nikita looked back at Michael and apologized. "Please, you're distracting me." He was somewhat pushing her happiness down. She wanted to just be with Michael. Yes, Owen was her boyfriend, but she was working and he was really making it hard for her.

_Who was she fooling?_ She wanted to just spend time with Michael. She really didn't want Owen to be there.

"Fine," Owen said throwing his hands up in the arm in surrender. "I'll go." He walked out. He glanced back at Michael and got a good look at him.

He was clearly upset and Nikita sighed. _He could be a real pain sometimes, _Nikita turned her attention back to Michael and grinned. "Michael, I'm really sorry about that."

"It's okay." He wanted to ask Nikita out, but obviously he can't anymore because she appeared to already be with someone else. He felt a bit upset, but he knew he had no right to be. He tried to brush it off.

"The final thing you need to do is fill this out and you can take the little cutie home," Nikita said handing him a clipboard with paperwork attached to it. "Let me hold him while you fill that out."

Michael walked over and sat down in one of the seats and began to fill out the paperwork. He kept glancing back and forth at the paper and Nikita. She played with the puppy. Nikita attached a collar to the puppy with a blank gold tag. She grabbed a black leash from one of her drawers and put it on top of the desk.

The puppy ran over to Michael and pawed at his shoes. Michael laughed and reached down and petted the puppy's head. Nikita smiled as she watched Michael. Michael got up and walked over to Nikita and the puppy obediently followed him. Michael handed the clipboard back to Nikita. "All done."

"That's it. He's all yours." Nikita picked up the leash and gave it to Michael. "Here, your first leash and I put a collar on the little fella. A little gift from me."

"Thanks," Michael said as he picked up the puppy.

Nikita petted the puppy and smiled at him. "Any name ideas? I can engrave it onto the collar tag for you."

"That'd be a good idea," Michael chuckled. "I haven't really thought about it. Mind giving me a hand?"

"Max seems like a cute name for this little husky," Nikita said playing with the puppy's ear.

"Max… sounds perfect," Michael said looking down at him. "Doesn't it, Max?"

The puppy barked and Nikita laughed.

It was adorable. Nikita removed the collar and went over to engrave it with 'Max'. She put the tag back on and smiled. "There you go."

"Thank you," Michael smiled looking at Nikita. "For everything."

"You're welcome." Nikita felt this odd feeling of not wanting Michael to leave. She wanted to spend more time with him. She really enjoyed the short time they've spent together. She felt sad watching him about to leave.

Michael held onto Max's leash and turned to leave. He felt this feeling of uneasiness. He was just about to push the door open, until something stopped him. Something kept him from leaving. He turned back to Nikita and she was staring at him. "Is this the last time we're going to see each other?" He asked.

Michael caught Nikita off guard. She didn't realize she was staring at him until he turned around. She felt her heart beating fast in her chest and her face heat up. "It doesn't have to be."

* * *

**I'm so glad you're all loving my new story. And I'm really sorry I haven't updated! But here it is and I hope I didn't disappoint any of you! I hope to update sooner next time. Please review, it would be an awful lot to me! x**


End file.
